


You're Home Early

by aloverofallthings_masterofnone



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, F/M, Kissing, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloverofallthings_masterofnone/pseuds/aloverofallthings_masterofnone
Summary: Newt and Tina return from their honeymoon early. Awkward Newt and Bunty ensues.





	You're Home Early

**Author's Note:**

> Still a rookie but working on it. I bloody love married Newt and Tina. That's all.

“Bunty!” Newt called through his London apartment as he and Tina dropped their luggage on the lounge room floor. “We’re home”

A loud crash rang through from the basement door as Newt and Tina drew their wands warily. 

“What in the name of Merlin’s odd socks…” Newt muttered as they made their way to the descending staircase. He held out his arm in front of Tina to make her stay at the door. She paused a moment, unsure whether to be offended or touched by the heroic gesture of her newlywed husband, rolled her eyes and followed him through the door anyway.

Padding down the stairs as quietly as they could, a muffled thud came from Newt’s work station. Utterly nonplussed, Newt turned to Tina with a questioning brow. “Escaped animal?” Tina mouthed back, having zero clue as to what would be making those kinds of sounds down here.

As they drew closer, Tina paused with a sudden realisation, a flush overtaking her entire face. She grabbed at Newt’s shoulder “Newt, honey, stop…” 

Unfortunately, Newt had already rounded the corner. Another muffled thump rang out in the basement along with the slightly heated sound of two people in the throes of a passionate, yet relatively tame, embrace. “What the… Bunty!” Newt squeaked, an octave higher than his usual voice. Bunty, while still fully clothed in her modest dress, pressed up against Newt’s desk with her arms tightly wrapped around the neck of a young man and lips very much in use, pulled away from her beau with a sound akin to a plunger. 

Newt’s face, now a deep shade of crimson, was searching for anything else to look at other than the scene in front of him. Running his hand along the back of his neck, he stammered towards the floor “Uhhh just got… Tina and I… called out but you didn’t answer.” Tina stood beside him, silently laughing at the floor. 

Between Bunty’s face and Newt’s reaction, she guessed that basement duties were going to be awkward for a year. 

“Oh, you’re home early!” Bunty exclaimed at the couple, looking at them with horror etched on her face. An awkward silence fell upon the four of them, as nobody knew what to say. The young man that had hastily corrected his clothing and taken a step back cleared his throat. “Oh, this is Thomas” Bunty explained to the floor, unable to look anyone in the eye right now. 

“So nice to meet you Mr Scamander. I’m a huge fan of your book” Thomas eagerly held out his hand for Newt to take. “When I met Bunty and she told me that she was your assistant, I couldn’t wait to come and see your creatures…” Another awkward silence descended on them as they realised that he had done a lot more than meet Newt’s creatures. 

“Ahh I’ll just see myself out. Bunty, send me an owl when you get a chance” Bunty looked up at Thomas with clear affection in her eyes as he all but sprinted up the stairs of the basement. Tina couldn’t help but feel sorry for the poor girl – not only because she’d seen that same look of affection aimed at her husband with no reciprocation but also because it was hard to meet a decent man these days.. and Bunty wasn’t usually a fella’s first pick. 

“I can explain, Newt” Bunty all but cried at Newt when Thomas had gone, “Tina” she turned her gaze to woman beside him. 

Newt was still too traumatised to say anything, eyes fixated on a spot on the floor. “Nothing to explain Bunty” Tina smiled at her young friend, after sighing and shooting a look at Newt. “We asked you to house sit for us, you’re more than welcome to bring around whomever you chose.” 

Bunty, who was still mortified by the whole situation, looked timidly up at Newt and quietly muttered “well everyone’s been fed and settled for the night. I’ll just head home.” She hurried over to the coat rack but as she was pulling down her beige jacket, Tina sidled up to her – Newt had already disappeared into the thick of his basement, probably not to return for a while. 

“He’ll be fine” Tina reassured, “he just sees you like a little sister, someone to share his love of creatures with.”

Bunty looked up at her hopefully, “You don’t think he’ll ask me to quit?” 

Tina shook her head and smiled, a quiet “nope” between them.

Bunty, slightly reassured, thought for a second “But he has you to share his love of creatures with now. You’re married, which is amazing, but he won’t need me anymore” 

“He’ll always need someone with your talents down here Bunty, plus the creatures love you. It’s only Einstein and Dougal that love me.” Tina laughed as they walked up the stairs towards the apartment. “I think my job will be more of the ‘pressed up against the desk, snogging for the life of me’ category in the future anyway.”

Tina had never seen someone react so quickly. Bunty’s head snapped towards her face, pure shock written all over it. A beat as she realised that Tina was joking then let out the girliest giggle Tina had ever heard. “Goodnight Tina” she said gratefully and apparated from the lounge room. 

Tina sighed and chuckled a little at the whole situation. Her husband was going to be an awkward mess for hours. Perhaps she could remind him of all the times in the past week where he had pressed her up against something on their honeymoon…


End file.
